


techboo fluff (techno&ranboo)

by bonetheif



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetheif/pseuds/bonetheif
Summary: just fluffplatonicthis is my first story, so please leave critiques(phil is here sometimes aswell)
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 454
Collections: DreamSMP, dreamsmp





	1. after festival relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely platonic, and if any of you gremlins actually ship, please nothing uncomfortable. ranboo is a minor, and techno said he doesn't like the dad theories(and family/fanfics and general owo). so you guys can do whatever, just don't be nasty ig :)
> 
> also ima make ranboo 5'11 for now (when he hits 18 he'll grow rapidly to 6'6)  
> and techno is 6'2  
> (also ima say ranboo sleeps down in the crater where tommy was but it looks so much nicer because what tommy did was ugly af no one can lie)
> 
> and this chapter will kinda be intoduction, so expect fluff a little later, definitely chapter two
> 
> wattpad @bonetheif

Today had been quite a long day for Ranboo. He watched his first home, if you could even call it that, be destroyed as his allies and ' _enemies_ ' raced around the demolition. He watched as the citizens of L'Manburg were countlessly and mercilessly brought down over and over. Ranboo doesn't think he even hit anyone, nor got hit by any players other than the withers. Even Jack was on the battlefield, although not being very wise doing so. After pretty much all the damage had been done, he riled up most of the pets that had surprisingly survived to his panic room. He did think about burning the book many times, but really coulden't bring himself to do it. Phil saved him from his spiraling emotions when he heard the man above ground calling his name. He was very thankful to Phil, he owed Phil, he really did. Yet the man just keeps being nice to him, even inviting him to live with Techno and himself. They strike up a conversation to try to lighten the mood. They speak of good memories, pets, Techno's dogs, how they had two more stacks of wither skulls, and the toxicity of the whole situation. As they made their journey through the Neather, then the thick snow, they approached the nice looking cottage/house he has been to a couple of times. 

Phil showed him a little of what's new and let him know where he would live, that being the room Tommy once lived in. Of course everything was gone and it was just an empty room. Though Ranboo was a little skeptical at first, because Techno had mentioned that's where the traitor, Tommy, had lived. Phil had assured him that Techno did not see him as a traitor nor threat, and maybe him living there would help him forget about his old _friend._ As Ranboo was setting some of his stuff down and beginning to think about a way to make the room look nicer, Phil informed him that he needed to go back to L'manburg to gather everything left. While Phil climbed up the ladder, he told Ranboo that Techno should be home soon, so he wont be alone for long. Ranboo nodded, said goodbye, then continued to ponder the design of his new room.

He was eager to get started, tail swishing and uncontrollable muttering of ideas as he stood alone in the empty space. All the whispers of inspiration could slightly be heard from the the storage room, meaning a certain ~~scary~~ piglin hybrid was able to pick up on the noise. 

t e c h n o p o v

I tread through the snow to my humble little home, I'm very tired, I like 30v1d all of those nerds. Now Phil said he would be out for a little to grab some stuff he coulden't carry on the first trip back home, so I should have a little time to myself for a little. Climbing down the ladder my ear flicks at a strange noise. There must be an intruder. It's probably a zombie, but it doesn't sound like one that's for sure. I cautiously make my way down another ladder as the sound gets louder, noticing that the hole that used to lead to Tommy's cove was open. I visibly snarl at the thought of _him_ coming back. I now unsheathe my sword, ready to take someone's life if I feel like it. I peek over the edge of the hole and see, Ranboo? When did he get here, Phil didn't tell me about him? I put my sword back in my belt as I make my way down the ladder to question the teen with two-toned skin who warbled like an enderman occasionally, and swished his tail. " _...and what if I added indoor greenery, or hanging lights-_ " Ranboo jumps out of his thoughts as I clear my throat. "Oh hey Techno-" the man gets out before I walk up to the shorter. " _Why_ are you here?" I ask. "Uh-uhm Phil told me I could live with you guys, I thought he talked about it with you first.." He nervously looked up at me as his tail swished slowly behind him. I glare at him suspiciously, "I suppose you can stay here...," Ranboo sighed in relief, "but, you'll have to help with resources and all, the same as Phil and I do." His face doesn't change, no signs of dread at the fact that he will have to help. "Okay, do you need any help right now?" He asks curiously, tail raising slightly. "Well.., no, I was planning on relaxing with Phil when he gets back, though I suppose there's enough room on the couch for three." I say, scratching behind my ear.

He looks down slightly, "Sorry to ruin your plans, I'll try not to be much of a bother. Should I make hot chocolate for all of us?" I tilt my head a little, that does sound nice and Phil would like that too.. maybe Ranboo can even help me with potion brewing eventually. "Sure," I say "Phil should be back very soon, I'll message him on my communicator to ask." Just before I start typing I see Ranboos ears perk up a pit, and he shuffles over to set some stuff down. I send Phil a quick message, ' _when will you get back ranboo is making hot chocolate_ ' then clicked enter. I wave over to Ranboo, "I'm going to start the fireplace and grab a couple of blankets, I'll be upstairs." He gives a quick thumbs up then goes back to sorting items.

Making my way to the storage chests grab the pre-chopped spruce wood, I pass by Hubert and Moon, I wave to Hubert and he waves back. I reach the storage room and grab enough wood and a little extra, then climb up the ladder to the main floor. Setting the wood down I grab two blankets from a pile in the corner, making sure to grab both of the soft wooly ones for extra comfort. Tossing the blankets onto the couch, I feel a buzz from the communicator, ' _I'm about to reach the portal by the community house, 5 minutes_ ' Oh he's a lot closer than I thought, I yell down to Ranboo, "Can you start making the hot chocolate?" I start lighting the wood in the fireplace. "SURE!" I hear said teen yell. After a steady fire is lit a toss more wood in there to keep it going. Apparently Ranboo was already done with the hot chocolate, bringing a full kettle of it up the ladder. "Do you happen to have any mugs?" he asks sheepishly. "Yeah, let me grab them." I say as I reach up to a cabinet with various cups and mugs inside, grabbing three. Ranboo set down the kettle, I assume he wants to wait for Phil before he pours the steaming drinks. "So you're going to live here?" I say, starting up a conversation. "Uh yes! As long as you're okay with it, you built this house." He shoots me weary look. "I don't see why not, as long as you do your part and maintain a relationship with us, Phil seems to trust you." I shrug. "I saw your turtle farm," Ranboo chuckled, "there sure is a lot of them." I grin, "I know, and the turtle master potions are so powerful too." And I see the other nod. As I open to speak again, Phil walks through the door.

"Oh hey guys!" Phil chuckles as he slings the bag off his shoulder, setting it on the floor and closing the door behind him. "Phil! Are you ready to relax?" I speak loud and enthusiastically, shooting him a grin. "Yes I am! Thanks for making hot chocolate Ranboo!" Phil smiles at him. Ranboo gives him a "Mhm!" then begins to pour the sweet steaming drink into the three mugs I got down earlier. "You guys can go ahead and sit down, I'll be ready in a second." The teen says while pouring the last mug of hot chocolate. I motion Phil to the couch, and he walks over and chooses a spot near one of the side ends. I sit on the opposite, leaving a spot for Ranboo in the middle as I hand one of the wooly blankets to Phil. He nods a thanks as he looks up to see Ranboo coming our way with the drinks in his hands. He hands Phil his, then mine to me, then he sits down in the middle with his own mug in his hand. I drape the blanket I'm using over him as well, allowing him to get comfortable. Ranboo sighs, "This is very nice, thank you both for letting me stay here." he then smiles at both of us. "I enjoy your company a lot." Phil comments. "Phhsssshsh.... you're okay I guess.." I reluctantly say. Phil giggles and takes another sip of hot chocolate. I do the same, it is actually very good. We sit in comfortable silence as we finish all of our hot chocolate, too cozy to move at all. I take all three of their mugs and set them on a crafting table for now, I'll wash them later. I feel Ranboo sink into the blankets further, slightly leaning on me. Too comfortable and happy to care, I let him shuffle closer to me and sort of hug me. I'm glad all of us have comfortable sleep clothes on, because we're definitely going to sleep here tonight. I whisper to Phil, not to wake up the teen sleeping on me, " _Are you comfortable Phil_?" The man in question groans a little, and whispers, " _Verryyyyyy....._ " he turned over and buried his face in his blanket again. I softly chuckle, and look down at the sleeping hybrid hugging my side. I move my hand to scratch his head, but hesitate.. ' _should I..?_ '. I decide that it wont hurt, and gently reach down to rub and ruffle Ranboo's soft half-and-half hair. He leans in more, face looking content, and I smile. With my hand still in his hair, I close my eyes and quickly drift into sleep.


	2. awkward snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine it would be funny if ranboo swears in his head but never says it aloud
> 
> allow them to be ooc sometimes, like in the beginning im just imagining techno not being a morning person
> 
> also remember this is completely platonic please no nastys ranboo is a minor and they are both uncomfortable with this

r a n b o o p o v

My eyes flutter open as the bright sun rays shine through the windows, comfort all around me as I start to get my vision back. Fully surrounded in soft wooly blankets, and notice whatever I'm laying on apparently can breathe. My eyes widen as I realize I have no idea where I am ' _where in the fuc-_ ' I pause in shock as the living thing beneath me shifts slightly, arms around my waist I didn't even know were there tighten around me. ' _where am I where am I where am I- OH I'm at Techno and Phils.... wait-_ ' Either someone kidnapped me and is holding me hostage, Phil is hugging me, or Techno.... No way, no way its him. I look up with a mixture of shock and horror as I see a peaceful looking piglin, known for his bloodthirsty ways, gently hugging me as he sleeps. My face on his chest, legs tangles, one of his hands in my hair, his arms around my waist, _how does this even happen._ I try to look behind me to see if Phil is still there, he is but I can just barely see him out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head back around to look up at the man hugging me, searching his face for anything. I see a light scar just barely visible under his chin, reaching up to lightly touch it. I immediately recognize my mistake as Techno shifts, and opens his eyes to look down to me. Quickly retracting my hand I stare back up at him.

I see his face morph into slight surprise, but I can tell he's too tired to fully process the situation he's in due to him just waking up. "Tec-Techno..? Are you okay?" I cautiously say, watching his ear flick and his eyes stare down at me with silent confusion and comfort. "Mfmm," he replies, "how'dya sleep..?" he slurs, somehow still far to tired to process the situation, he must not be a morning person. "Good?" I say as start to wrestle my way out of his grip. I manage to untangle our legs before Techno closes his eyes and pushes me further into his chest, my words cut off, "Tech-nFoO..!" Although comfortable, I need to get up. I push against Technos chest and push my way out of his grip. Standing up I cover Technoblade back up with his blanket and head down a couple ladders back down to my new little cove. Last night I came up with a design, mainly using spruce wood as the wall I would cover them with ideas that I had come up from the past. I got as far as taking out the stone floor before Techno came down the ladder and asked if I could make breakfast. Now I would usually include bacon to my breakfast if I was actually trying, but I think eggs and pancakes are enough.... _Not very wise to give bacon to a piglin hybrid_ I thought as I went back up the ladder to start breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter and its not very good, so far chapter 2 has been an exact sequence of events after chapter 1  
> i think ill make chapter three a timeskip of a couple days
> 
> sorry ;(


	3. hesitant hugs *hurt/comfort*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purely platonic of course :D
> 
> i uh have no idea what im doing  
> like i said first book so ummmmmmmmmm 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of hurt/comfort
> 
> i still have no idea what the fuck im doing please help  
> IM BAD AT ANGST/COMFORT IVE NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE STRESS STRESS STRESS STRESS STRESS HELP
> 
> HOLY SHIT THIS TURNED OUT DECENT WTF

Ranboos tail swished as he observed his newly renovated room, it had been a couple of days since he began to live with Phil and Techno. Sometimes Phil would come down to help or check up on him, but now he was finally done. He had organized pretty much everything, and Ranboo was very proud of himself. There was one chest left with a little bit of trash and other unsorted items, so Ranboo, wanting everything to be perfect, opened the chest to look at the components. What he did not expect though is to see a couple sticks of TNT, flashes of memories flood his mind as he somehow remembers that the TNT came from _that day._ Tears start to well up in his eyes and his breathing becomes sporadic. As tears run down his face, Ranboo doesn't know why he's crying, he doesn't care about L'Manburg anymore. Despite his thoughts he quickly and clumsily climbs up the ladders and runs out the bottom floor door and runs for the woods surrounding the humble little home.

t e c h n o p o v

I flick an ear as I hear a door fly open then shut quickly and loudly down below me. Curious, I decide I should go see who came in or left, though I didn't here any footsteps walk in. As I reach the floor I heard it on I find there is actually no one there, so I open the door and walk outside to see who it was. Perhaps a stray villager who really wants to get away? When I'm about to take a step further outside I hear a loud distorted screech coming from the woods to the right of me, almost similar to when you look an enderman in the eyes. _Phil's already out of the house, it must be Ranboo? Wait Ranboo's half enderman of course it's him-_ I dash towards the sound of the noise, unsheathing my sword in case he's in danger. I seemingly run past him, because I hear a distorted enderman warble just behind me a little to the left. I dash back over to the noise frantically, then skid to a halt as I hear soft sobs, sniffles, and gentle enderman warbles. "Ranboo?" I gently call out, trying not to scare him as I approach him from behind. "Ranboo it's Technoblade- uh- uhm I'm here for you...?" _Why the hell do I have to be so bad at social interactions-_ I see the upset teen quickly turn to face me with fear and sadness in his eyes.

My eyes widen at the sight of him, but my face softens because I know I need to comfort him, _I just don't know how-_ Uh, lets see I remember sometimes I see Ghostbur comforting _Fundy,_ though I suppose I didn't pay much attention to that- "Um.. R-Ranboo it's okay, I'm here." I say with as much confidence I can muster. The teen looks up at me with teary eyes, a longing sad and confused look in his eyes. I try to give him a comforting smile _I'm not supposed to be comforting people I'm supposed to be the blood god!_ I stressfully exhale as I get on my knees next to him in the cold snow. He continues to look at me with worry as his hands move down to his lap. I watch as he clasps his hands together and digs his sharp nails into them. My eyes widen in horror as he continues to look at me, seemingly not noticing the blood trickling down his hands. _Shit shit shit shit-_ I reach my own hands out to his to gently pull them apart, "H-Hey, no no no- don't do that, that hurts you Ranboo." I say in a very soft demanding voice, enough to get the point across to him though. He looks down his hands the I am gently holding, and his eyes well up with even more tears.

Looking down at the hands I'm gently holding upright, his palm facing up as his fists clench together. I begin to as softly as I can rub my thumb along his knuckles and scoot closer to him, basically knee to knee now. I start to routinely inhale and exhale slightly exaggerated to calm myself, _Can't have yourself be stressed while comforting someone even though you have no idea what you're doing_ I think to myself. Though, surprisingly I hear the teen across from me begin to attempt to copy my breaths. Slightly taken aback I look up at him to see him looking back, and continue my exaggerated breaths in hopes it keeps working. Giving him a reassuring glance as we breathe together, I move one of my hands and intertwine my fingers with his. _E_ _ven if Dream used that favor to convince me that I would be doing this today, I still wouldn't believe him._ His breathing calms down even more as I begin to start breathing normally as well. It's been just about a week since Ranboo has been living with Phil and I, meaning about a week since the fall of L'Manburg. Hopefully these episodes of extreme sadness- or, whatever caused this, don't happen too often. Partially because I have no idea how to comfort anyone _I should ask Phil later-_ No, mainly because it does pain me to see Ranboo like this, we've had a couple of interactions when he was on their _side,_ but still I've come to see Ranboo as a very trustworthy and caring friend.

Looking into his eyes, it almost looks like he wants something... Does he want a hug? _No, that would be awkward. You haven't hugged anyone in so long-_ But he looks like he could really use a hug, _No no no, he doesn't want a hug! Even if he did, how would you do it?_ My expression turns even softer as I hesitantly cross my legs, and gently reach over to grab Ranboo. He looks at me with a confused expression, yet he lets it happen as I lift him onto my lap and hug his waist. I hear a small gasp come from him, but thankfully he hugs back, half crossing his legs around my waist, and wrapping his arms loosely around my neck setting his head on my shoulder. I didn't bring my armour with me, so it should be atleast decently comfortable. Thinking back on any knowledge possible of comforting people, I remember that drawing circles on their hands or back helps. _What if it doesn't? WORTH A SHOT I GUESS-_ I slowly use one finger to draw decent sized circles on his deep olive green sweater. I feel him shudder slightly at first, but after a second his tense posture begins to melt into comfort and a feeling of security. 

Still holding the teen and drawing circles on his back, I shift and stand up and walk out of the woods. Once we reach an open stretch of land past the trees and about fifty feet away from the house, I hear Ranboo softly mumble, "Do.. do you care about me..?" My circle drawing turns into gentle back scratching as I say, "Of course I care for you." I hear him sniffle a little. "Look.., I-I know we don't know each other that well, but um.. I'm still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone." I say, surprised at my own words. I see his tail raise slightly and feel his ears raise a bit as he hugs me even tighter. I reciprocate, carefully of course. As we reach the house, beginning to turn night, I climb up the ladder to my room. Gently setting the teen on my bed I say, "You can sleep here tonight, I just need to grab a med kit and I'll be back to sit with you while you rest." He nods and I descend the ladder to grab the med kit, then climb back up. Wrapping up the puncture wounds on his hands, I watch as he begins to get comfortable in the bed. "Thank you so so so so much Techno, I... I can't thank you enough..!" He says. I smile genuinely and reply, "No problem, I'm glad I can help." He smiles as well but then his expression drops, he sighs and begins to explain why he was crying out in the woods. I listen intently and hold his hand as just a few stray tears fall down his face. Eventually some of his more lighthearted stories fade away and stop, I was worried for a second, but then I realize he fell asleep. I decide I should as well, leaning on the bed still holding his hand in a somehow comfortable position, I drift into peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------  
>  \- g i v e i d e a -   
>  \----------------------------------
> 
> p l e a s e


	4. why so woeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst i guess
> 
> they're touch starved and really need hugs
> 
> why would they admit that though?  
> it's just because he was feeling nice >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo fuck it i was gon do a two part thing but i lost motivation for now so have this  
> its kinda short but its better than chapter 2  
> 
> 
> also tall ranboo poggg >;)))))  
> he as tall as u want him to be uwu

Tail swaying side to side, Ranboo walked in circles in his improved comfort room. He wasn't in trouble or anything, he was just worried when Techno and Phil would get back home. He is very bored and just wants to talk to someone. Of course he has his enderman friend in a boat but he really only talks about his bunny in the boat with him. The enderman is wholesome yes, but not the best communicator. Biting his finger in worry, he decides to climb up the ladder and wait outside. Outside is cold, but he wants to make sure they get home. They always come and go, most importantly they always come back, but what if they _didn't_. That's what really worries him, especially when they don't tell him where there going. Only wearing one layer of clothes made it extremely cold, even though enderman are normally resilient to any temperature. His mysterious non-enderman half really isn't coming in play at all. 

Sitting on the front steps of Techno's cottage, he put his knees to his chest and watched in the direction they left from. A very down expression was visible on his face, ears drooped, eyes sad, and posture tucked in on himself. He knows he has attachment issues, maybe it's because Phil and Techno have shown so much kindness to him. The worst part is that he's so stressed he can't think. Ranboo knows they'll be back. He knows it but he's still scared.

As he's stressing and breathing so slow and so fast at the same time he hears distant voices. Head and ears immediately perking up, not too far away he sees Techno's pink hair and... And? _Where's Phil_? Wait who was he talking to then? The voices had stopped but he still sees Techno approaching the house. Standing up and walking towards where he sees Techno to investigate, but also to greet his returning friend? He sees Techno look up from a map he's holding and looks at Ranboo. The worried and confused teen flicks an ear and stares quizzically at the Piglin, waiting for him to get closer. Techno returns the stare but continues to walk forward until he's only two feet away from Ranboo. "Why do you look like that?" Techno slowly drawles out, really not knowing other ways to phrase what he wants to say except ' _What's wrong?_ ' Ranboo gives the shorter a even more confused glance and warbles out, "Well.., Why do _you_ look like that..?" Techno gives him a scoff and a half grin in return, then reaches up in attempt to give the half and half teen a hug. Time just stopped for Ranboo. Now why would he _not_ be confused about this. Matter of fact, how could _anyone_ not be confused why the blood pig is trying to hug you without any warning or no real reason to. He won't complain though, he supposes he could really use a hug anyway. So he accepts and bends down ever so slightly so they can be more comfortable in the hug, and Techno doesn't have to reach as high. In a surprisingly tight embrace, he hears Techno whisper to him, "I _mean_ why do you look sad." He then lets go of Ranboo and leads him into the cottage, where it is much _much_ warmer. Trying to avoid the question, Ranboo asks, "Where's Phil?" Techno gives him a suspicious glance and then replies, "Went to go steal from remains of _Pogtopia_." Ranboo wasn't really expecting that answer, "Oh," he says, "well where did you two go?" Techno replies, "That's confidential information" and slightly smirks. Ranboo gives him a nod and they sit on the couch together.

"Sooo..., why are you sad memory boy?" Ranboo glanced over at Techno as the other said this, "Its uh, dumb its okay don't worry." Ranboo nervously chuckled. Techno gave him a stern but soft and quizzical expression. "No no it's fine nothing happened I was just bored." Ranboo said quickly, tail betraying him as it swayed nervously behind him. The shorter continued with his stern expression as the enderman hybrid's eyes dart around. "Um.., I just missed you guys?" He awkwardly grins at Techno. The other simply nods and continues to look at Ranboo, this time with a blank expression. This saddens Ranboo, and his ears noticeably droop. "Sorry..., I'm just worried one time you guys w-wont come back.." He looks away and tears slightly start to form in his eyes as he subconsciously lets out a tiny warble. He's not looking at Techno right now, so he can't see the probably disgusted expression on his face. Ranboo makes a very slight move to stand up but then he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Ranboo, look at me." The other says, hand still on the teens shoulder. Glancing up teary eyed, he looks at Techno, very worried and very certain that he's not allowed to live with them anymore. "Why would you think we wouldn't come back?" Techno sternly says, looking Ranboo straight in the eyes. As he continues to stare, Ranboo feels increasingly angrier and angrier, not being able to control it at all. "STOP!" Ranboo then yells as an angry enderman noise reverbs behind his words. Reaching out a hand which has very _very_ sharp blade like fingertips he almost grabs the piglin. He resists the urge to _tear his friend apart_ , and retreats to a corner just near the door. 

Techno still in the same place, wide eyed in surprise, cautiously looks at the crumpled pile of shivering Ranboo in the corner. "Uh- Um Ranboo? I'm.. sorry?" Techno says as he begins to slowly approach the emotion filled teen. "I-it's ok,okay.." Ranboo sniffles out as he begins to try to even his breath. Techno continues to calmly approach him, eventually being right in front of him. He then kneels down so he can be at the same level as Ranboo, and leans in for another hug. Surprisingly Ranboo immediately jumps at him and hugs him _very_ tightly. Tensing up in surprise, his eyes widen and he _almost, just almost_ lets out a piglin squeak. Techno relaxes in the embrace and hugs the teen back, not as strong as the latter though.

They sit on the ground in the embrace for a while, Phil yet to return. Ranboo had calmed down at this point, having loosened his tight grip quite a bit, he was so comfortable he was even to the point where he could fall asleep. Tail gently swaying behind him, Ranboo's face buried in Techno's neck and Techno's chin rested on the teens shoulder. Techno's ears also occasionally perked at an unusual sound, but he still stayed where he is, also very comfortable. He feels Ranboo relax even further, if that's possible, and his breathing evens out. Very obvious he has fallen asleep in the embrace as they lean against the wall together, which is somehow comfortable. Eyelids heavy, not even bothering to even get both of them on the couch at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a comment on my wattpad of someone saying ranboo is 18 and shipping is fine(not word for word but its the message you get from the comment) so i beg of all of you please do not read or create anything sexual of pretty much any of the smp members. especially the minors, which includes ranboo. i cant and wont stop you but this is just a notice ig  
> comment said: "Well yes but i think its legal now cause ranboo is 18 now- but sure xd"  
> 
> 
> listening to traumacore/weirdcore playlists helps a lot

**Author's Note:**

> ig techno trusts(kinda) ranboo so fast is because he stated at the festival massacre "i have nothing against you" and he did not hit ranboo once during the fight. so idk :D
> 
> also ill prolly update fucking at snails pace because im lazy and have school (also no motivation/inspo)


End file.
